


He Walks In Beauty

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is experiencing his first heat right before the Rostelecom Cup. His least favorite person comes to help.Prompt fill for tumblr kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing anime fanfic again, but here I am. Hope you enjoy this trash ship as much as I do.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153660915402/jean-jacques-leroyyuri-plisetsky-rating) from the yoi tumblr kink meme

This couldn’t be happening. Today of all days this couldn’t be happening. Whatever shitty higher power there was in this world must hate him a whole fucking lot for this to be happening now.

He’s hiding in a bathroom stall, going through his options. He can tell Yakov what’s happening. Maybe his coach can pull some strings and get some extra strong suppressants that start working that day.

Do those exist? Yuri guesses they probably don’t.

Another option is to forfeit. Go through his first heat like every other unexpecting, unmated omega. But going through the heat isn’t the worst part of this option; it’s not being able to skate. If he forfeits now there’s no hope for him to get into the Final Grand Prix. His senior debut would start with a failure.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let biology get in the way of his dream. And who knows how many sponsors he would lose by taking a break.

He hates everything right now. He hates the dumbass doctors who told him he had a year or two before he presented as anything. He hated that they had comforted him by saying that while his height pointed to him being an omega, his weight and frame suggested that he would have a late growth spurt and would probably end up presenting as a beta. Fuck those uneducated, inexperienced assholes.

He hates himself for being an omega. He hates his body for choosing today of all days to go into his first heat. He hates himself because even though he’s here, safe and alone in an empty bathroom, part of him is telling him to go out and latch onto the first alpha whose sent catches his nose.

Which is another solution. Let an alpha mate him. Finding an alpha to mate and mark him would stop the heat. It’d probably also lead to a pregnancy, but he could deal with that later. The bigger problem is that he doesn’t know any alpha who would willingly mate with him, mark him, and then break the relationship.

He doesn’t want a mate. Yuri wants his career; he’ll be skating until his goddamn legs break. A dumb, alpha mate would only get in the way of that.

On top of that he doesn’t even know an alpha who he could stand mating with. He goes over the list in his head again: there was Michele, Emil, Victor, and Jean-Jacques.

Michele and Emil were obvious no’s. Both too obsessed with Sala and both too romantic to ever go along with his plan.

Victor was obviously head over heels for Yuuri, but even with that he was still a better choice than the fucker JJ.

Still, all four were unrealistic and unlikely. There was no way he could get to any of them without drawing major attention to himself. He was in no shape to be sneaking around. Even if he was able to get to them, there was no way he’d be brave enough to go through with his plan. He had opened and closed Victor’s contact info about a hundred times now, always just about to call him and ask for help.

He couldn’t.

Because there was another part of him that didn’t want his first time to have to be forced by stupid coincidental biology and a desperate situation. And yet another that didn’t want it at all. He didn’t want to be an omega, and being mated by an alpha would just reinforce the reality that he officially was one.

But he knows he has to do _something_. The heat is killing him. He’s whimpering and shaking in the empty bathroom stall, feeling unbearably hot. Even without the pheromones he’s giving off making all the alphas in his vicinity go batshit crazy there would be no way he could skate like this.

He lets out a desperate sob and lets his head crash into his hands.

That’s when he hears the door open.

Yuri goes completely still in the stall, lifts his legs up and holds them to his chest to hide himself, biting back a moan from all the different sensations just that simple movement causes his ultra-sensitive body.

He was sure he had blocked off the bathroom hallway with a bench. No, it wasn’t a very good barricade, but surely it would’ve stopped most people since there were a billion other bathrooms in the venue much closer to the rink – and it was all he could manage in his panic.

Yuri hears the faint noises of someone sniffing the air and goes stiff. If it’s an unmated alpha then this is the end of him. Maybe the guy would be decent enough not to just force him, but if he’s a good samaritan then he’d also take him right to his coach and expose him.

He hears footsteps and then louder sniffs.

“Someone in here?” a voice rings out, and oh god Yuri knows that voice. He really wishes he’d never fucking heard that voice in his life, but nope he knows it all too well.

And as he’s getting closer to the stalls, Yuri can smell him too. An unmated alpha – just as Yuri expected, there was no way someone like him would mark a girl until he absolutely had to.

That voice, and that smell, were unmistakingly the most annoying competitor Yuri had ever had: Jean Jacques Leroy.

What makes him more annoying than ever is how attractive his scent is. Yuri wonders if all alpha males smell like this to omegas in heat. It has to be like that. There’s no way he’d accept that the jackass JJ would smell better than any old mutt.

More footsteps. The scent draws nearer, and Yuri can’t stop a small whimper from coming out of his mouth.

“Hello?” he hears JJ ask in response, and then he’s right in front of his stall. Yuri looks down and sees those stupid red trainers of his.

He can also see Jean peeking in through the cracks of the stall and then take a surprised step back.

“Plisetsky?” he taps in a knocking manner on the stall, “Is that you in there?”

Yuri straightens up and clears his throat and is able to get out a barely shaky, “Go away, Jean-Jackass.”

Jean huffs, “Yuri, it’s obvious what’s going on. Why aren’t you on suppressants?”

Yuri isn’t able to respond to that, can’t get anything out but a small sob.

Jean jiggles the stall handle, “Yuri,” he sounds more panicked now, “Yuri, is this your first heat? Did you not, ugh,” he pauses, “know… until today?”

After wiping away his tears, Yuri stands, “I said go away, Jean. You should be happy; I won’t be able to beat you now.”

“You’re dropping out?” Jean asks. Yuri’s surprised to hear that he almost sounds glum. When Yuri doesn’t respond, he continues, “Isn’t there something you can take to make it stop? They gotta have something out there by now, even if it isn’t completely safe. Yuri,” he pauses, and Yuri hears him inhale, “Goddammit Yuri you smell amazing.”

Yuri wants to hit the stall door between them, punch right where he knows Jean’s head is behind the plastic, but he doesn’t. An honest response would be that Jean also smells amazing. It’s taking all of his willpower to not unlock the stall door and jump onto the older teen.

“You,” he stammers out, breathless, “You could help me.”

“Help you how?” Jean replies, and Yuri hates that he can hear the arrogance coming back into his voice. He’s flirting with him now, teasing him like he usually does, as if this wasn’t a life-or-death situation for Yuri.

“There’s no miracle drug,” Yuri starts out. He can’t bring himself to tell Jean that he wants him to mate him just yet, “Seventeen pages of google told me that much. The only way an omega can stop their heat is by taking suppressants consistently beforehand or by mating with an alpha. An actual mate. With a marking and all that. If it’s just a knotting it just becomes a romp fest.”

There’s a moment of silence from both of them.

“So you want me to be your mate, Yuri?”

Yuri does slam a fist against the bathroom stall now.

“Definitely not the most romantic proposal you could’ve given me,” he laughs.

“It’s not supposed to be romantic you bastard! It’s just… like a business deal or something. I need this to continue my career, and, well fuck, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself. That’s enough for my part of the deal,” Yuri retorts, his hand is hovering over the lock now, just waiting for all the finer details to get settled before this can really happen.

He doesn’t need King Jean Jackass thinking they’re in love.

“You’re sure I’ll enjoy myself?” Jean laughs again, “Pretty confident for your first time, huh?”

“Fuck off, Jean,” Yuri spits out, “Just tell me if you’ll do it or not. And if you can’t do it no-strings-attached then it’s not happening. I’m not looking for an actual mate. Just a, um, heat-mate.”

“Fine by me, Yuri,” Jean agrees, “You’re cute, smell divine, and I need a little stress relief before my winning performance.”

“Fuck you, Jean,” with that Yuri unlocks the stall door and lets it swing open.

Seeing Jean while also smelling him increases all the hormones tenfold. He strips himself of his shirt without even thinking, mewling at the smirk of approval Jean gives him at exposing his skin.

“You don’t think we should go somewhere more private?” Jean asks, but he’s throwing off his hoodie and already has his fingers combing through Yuri’s hair while he stares down at him with that annoying smirk.

Yuri glares at him, but can’t help leaning into his touches. It’s him that kisses first, desperately trying to get a taste of the alpha standing before him, “If we just get this the fuck over with I don’t care where it happens,” Yuri tells him against his lips.

Jean responds with a small chuckle.

There’s a small bench in the bathroom and Jean leads them over there to undress.

He laughs into Yuri’s mouth when Yuri kisses him again, “I thought you just wanted to get this over with.”

Yuri moans when Jean’s lips are taken from him, “You just taste so good,” he admits. He doesn’t feel like himself anymore. His legs are shaking under him and all he wants to do is submit and have an alpha take care of him.

From a glance in the mirror he sees he still looks like himself. The perfect, forbidden image of innocent sexuality. Face still round from youth, eyes light and watery, cheeks flooded with a light pink blush all framed by silky, golden locks. His chest is heaving, glistening with a small amount of sweat, his nipples hard and a perfect contrast of a dark pink against his pale skin.

It’s how he looks after a good performance but multiplied by a hundred.

Jean looks down at him and thinks he looks like he could be an angel. The comparison excites him. The perfect little angel fairy ready to fall just for him.

He takes the opportunity of Yuri’s distraction with himself in the mirror to give him a bite to the shoulder, it’s only slightly more than a graze of teeth, but it still gets the younger teenager’s attention back to him.

Jean lets his hands trail down the younger’s slender back, mapping out the quivering muscles underneath until he reaches his perk ass. He gives his cheeks a squeeze, enjoying the hitch of breath it elicits from the teen.

He spreads his ass and lets a finger feel the slick at his hole.

“Damn, you’re wet for me, baby,” he teases Yuri, watching his nostrils flare at the word ‘baby.’ He lands a small peck on his nose before lifting Yuri up by his thighs.

The younger teen grabs onto his arms frantically, wrapping his legs around Jean’s waist as he leads them to a wall.

“Do I have to be facing you?” Yuri asks, and Jean laughs.

“Don’t want to make my queen bend over for me,” Jean tells him, “A king should do the majority of the work. Show his queen how strong he is,” Jean finishes with a wink.

Yuri wants to puke.

“If you call me your queen one more time I will break your dick in half.”

That seems to shut Jean up pretty quickly.

Instead he uses his mouth to kiss and bite all over Yuri’s neck.

Their lengths rub together, a harsh friction that has Yuri gasping every time, it has Jean lightly fucking his dick against Yuri’s stomach and own length.

Yuri’s about to cum just from that when Jean stops his teasing at his neck and kisses him.

“You’re really that new to this?” Jean laughs out, Yuri digs his fingernails into Jean’s bare shoulders.

“New to all of this like _this._ It makes everything different if you didn’t know.”

“Different how,” Jean asks, and at the same time Yuri can feel one of his longer fingers gently pushing at his leaking hole.

Just the small touch makes him gasp and squirm, “Jean,” he breathes out, “Please.”

“Please tell me how it feels,” Jean whispers against his ear, applying the tiniest bit more of pressure onto the sensitive spot.

Yuri whines, and gives in, “Every part of me feels desperate to be touched. Completely maddening and frustrating,” Jen presses a little harder and Yuri lets out another chocked whine, “And god, holy fuck, I feel like I need to be filled. I feel so fucking empty.”

Jean hums and bites his ear softly, “And you want me to fill you up, baby?”

A small sane part of him can’t believe that he’s letting Jean fucking Leroy say this shit to him, but he succumbs, “Yes, yes. Please, please, Jean, I need it.”

It comes as a surprise to Yuri when Jean finally does push his cock through the tight ring of muscles. That is something he’s never experienced before, in or out of heat. The slick eases him in painlessly, but the stretch is still something new and foreign.

And it feels so goddamn great.

He lulls his head back, stretches his neck and lets his head rest against the wall, lips parted and panting.

Jean mouths at his throat, “Feel good, baby?”

Yuri whimpers out a, “Yeah,” and then gasps again when Jean thrusts inside him. His movements start out erratic, Jean watching Yuri’s reactions until they become less violent, and then he fucks into him with no inhibitions.

Yuri moans out, filling the empty bathroom with the sinful noise. It bounces off the white halls and echoes back to them, and Jean kisses him to see if he tastes as good as he sounds. Yuri cums first in a violent wave, his legs spasm and wrap tighter around Jean’s waist, and he cries out into Jean’s mouth as Jean picks up the pace. He’s relentlessly drilling into him for what feels like forever, and Yuri wonders why he’s never demonstrated such stamina on the ice.

This is also when Yuri discovers his newfound biological traits allow him to bounce back much sooner, and before long he’s hard again and leaking precum against his stomach every time a thrust from Jean bounces his cock to hit it.

The second time he comes, Jean makes the louder noise. A half-grunt, half-moan right against Yuri’s ear. His hands grip tightly onto Yuri’s arms, pushing them away from Jean and against the wall. Yuri feels Jean’s cock swell as his hole tightens from his orgasm, and the sensation has his hands balling into fists and him biting his bottom lip so hard he almost draws blood.

Jean noses at his jaw and pushes his head to the side with his. Yuri’s eyes glaze over when he feels Jean’s breath against his throat, and then the even more powerful sensation comes.

Jean’s teeth break his skin and sink in. It takes the small amount of energy Yuri has in him not to scream out.

The cock inside of him swells even more and finally stops when Jean pulls away from his skin, gently licking at the broken skin.

When their eyes meet Yuri sees a hint of guilt in Jean’s. He wonders what its for. The girlfriend he has back home? The fact he just mated with his competitor?

And what part of that bugs him the most. That he’s underage? That they’ll never stop being competitors? Or just that it’s Yuri?

Yuri tries to adjust himself and is met with a stab of pain.

“Can’t move until it goes down,” Jean explains, “I’m gonna try and sit though,” he continues as he examines the bench to figure out the best way to position them.

With some use of feet to move it and a couple winces of pain, they’re finally in a comfortable position to wait out the knot.

There’s silence for a while, until Yuri finally speaks.

“If I get pregnant from this; I’m getting that taken care of first chance I get. Any way possible.”

Jean breathes out a sarcastic laugh, “Nice way to set the mood, Yuri.”

“I’m just being practical,” Yuri retorts, and that shuts Jean up. Instead he just stares down at him. A genuine expression of care on his face, and that annoys Yuri even more.

Yuri meets his eyes and immediately looks away, he can’t even manage to remind Jean that this is no strings attached at all costs. Instead he finds himself silently crying, and Jean just as quietly wrapping his arms around his small frame as if protecting him from some invisible evil.

Yuri isn’t sure why he’s crying. There’s a lot of reasons for him to be crying right now, and Jean doesn’t even know the first of them, but he seems to somehow understand and his arms bring a blanket of comfort.

He freezes at the thought. So that’s what being with a mate feels like.

When the knot finally goes down, they continue the silence. They help each other clean up, put back on their clothes.

Yuri checks his phone.

Two missed calls from Yakov. Texts from various people, a few Instagram notifications. Everything is normal. Nothing’s changed.

“Jean,” Yuri calls out, just as the older teen is about to check if the coast is clear. Jean looks back at him, eyes wide and expecting, “If you tell anyone, I will kill you faster than I can fucking spin. You got that asshole?”

Jean gives him a thumbs up and a small smile, “Got it, princess.”

 

Yuri performs his best. In the end he still loses to Jean, but he feels a new sense of calm despite the events. Like something in him has lit up.

He even shares his food with the Cutlet.


End file.
